


Child Play

by nhasablog



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Misunderstandings, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: It became quite a mess to try to organize their lives and this resistance thing with Luke scowling over insignificant things simultaneously. Soon he didn’t blame them for taking on the roles of the parents, though he would never quite forgive them for forcing him into the role of the child.Maybe he was just being dramatic.(Or, Luke feels as if Han and Leia treat him as a child, and he starts disliking it more and more.)





	Child Play

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as if I rushed it toward the end and that I haven’t fully gotten to explore the characters - I particularly feel as if Han is a bit ooc - but this is my first fic of the original Star Wars trio and I’m proud of it. I’ve had this idea for months, so I figured it was finally time to write it down. I hope you like it, and please do consider sending me feedback!

Luke sometimes felt, occasionally unjustifiably though usually rightfully, as if Han and Leia saw him as their way-too-wild-for-his-own-good younger brother, or possibly even child, as cringeworthy it was to think that of his own twin sister and her husband. He’d come to this realization quite suddenly, years after he’d finally freed his father from the prison that was Darth Vader. You’d think an act like that would’ve earned him respect, and it had. A _lot_ of it. So much so that he was surprised it had taken him so long to discover that the people closest to him still saw him as an inexperienced infant of some sort.

To be fair, it rarely bothered him to the point of properly upsetting him, but now that he was aware of it he couldn’t ignore it. Every word, every action that was somehow associated with them maybe not taking him seriously enough became a source of obsession, and soon he could barely spend a day without overanalyzing the way they treated him.

It became quite a mess to try to organize their lives and this resistance thing with Luke scowling over insignificant things simultaneously. Soon he didn’t blame them for taking on the roles of the parents, though he would never quite forgive them for forcing him into the role of the child.

Maybe he was just being dramatic.

“Hey, you,” Leia said when he found him sitting on what worked as their temporary porch one morning. “Did you sleep well?”

Luke didn’t move his head away when she ruffled his hair, as much as he wanted to. “I slept decently. What about you?”

“Awfully,” she replied, plopping down next to him with a sigh. “That bed’s way too big, and this comes from a former princess.”

Luke eyed her curiously. “Surely Han takes up some space?”

Leia turned away from him, licking her lips hesitatingly as if to buy her time. “He does.”

Luke tried to catch her gaze again. “Did you, uh, did you guys fight? Is that why the bed felt big? You slept in it alone?”

Leia shot him a brief smile, and something about it bothered him. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about this. We’ll be all right.”

Why was he feeling as if his mother was trying to explain to him that _no, your father and I aren’t getting a divorce_ after he’d just witnessed them having a screaming match?

He crossed his arms and stared at the general air in front of him. “Well, if you don’t want my help then.”

“Han and I are both stubborn people, as I reckon you’ve already guessed. No one can help us but us.”

Luke didn’t reply, and thus the subject was dropped. Why his sister kept refusing to confide in him or ask for his advice on, well, anything was beyond him.

The day didn’t get any better after that. Once Han and Leia had reconciled, which happened almost as soon as they accidentally walked into each other in the kitchen which resulted in Luke abandoning his breakfast in order to not get caught in the crossfire and to give them some privacy, he started feeling as if the two of them had a secret he wouldn’t be let in on. They moved and talked in that way parents - or uncles and aunts - do when they are up to something that the child wouldn’t understand, and each time Luke questioned them about it they just smiled wider and told him to mind his own business (at least Han did).

Luke, most likely touchier due to the frequency of this situation as of late, couldn’t help but feel irritated.

They noticed.

“What’s up with you today?” Han asked, reaching out to pull him into a one armed embrace like some sort of father figure. “You’re all moody.”

Luke sent him a look. “Don’t get me started.”

“Hey, if you wanna talk, talk.”

“Maybe you and my sister should take that advice from time to time.”

“Oh, boy, what did we do now?”

Luke shook his head. “Nothing. Forget it.”

Han narrowed his eyes. “She hasn’t been talking about me, has she? I thought we were all good now.”

“She didn’t tell me anything. That’s the thing. She never tells me anything. Neither do you, mind you. It’s like you think your problems are too big for me. Like I won’t be able to handle them or something.” Luke shrugged Han’s arm off of him with a frustrated sigh. “Forget it. I’m probably overreacting.”

Han didn’t reply, though Luke walked away so quickly that he wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway.

* * *

 

Han and Leia found him eventually. He knew they would. Han had probably wanted him to calm down before they’d set off, which he guessed was smart, though he only managed to start feeling ridiculous by the time they sat down on either side of him on the ground, the three of them leaning against a big boulder. He felt smaller than ever between them.

“Luke?” Leia’s voice was tentative, though it relaxed him. He’d come to find out that just her mere presence usually made him feel better, as did Han’s. It really _was_ as if he was their child.

He met her gaze somewhat sheepishly. “Sorry. I’m sure I made your husband worried there, which probably made you worried.”

“I’m right here, you know.” Han leaned closer, making Luke glance up at him with a laugh.

“Sorry,” he repeated. “I reckon I have some explaining to do.”

“Only if you want to,” Leia replied.

“I do,” Luke said. “I feel like I better just address it or linger on it forever.”

They didn’t reply, though Leia reached out to squeeze his hand encouragingly. Well, here goes.

“I feel as if you guys don’t take me seriously,” he started, refusing to look at either of them. “As if I’m a child you need to protect. I don’t like it.”

Leia, of course, was the one to ask him to elaborate, and so he did. He told them everything that had been on his mind lately, and in the end he felt better. Lighter. As if he’d spilled everything that used to weigh him down. He leaned back as a new man, metaphorically speaking. He was sure he looked like the same kid in their eyes, only more whiny.

He was surprised when Han spoke first. “Luke, kid - I mean, _man_ \- that’s not what this has been about.”

“Then what?” Luke hated how small his voice had sounded just then. How depended it was on the answer.

“We’ve been doing it for you,” Leia said in Han’s stead. “We know how much you have on your shoulders, and we didn’t want to make it worse by dumping insignificant problems on top of all that. As for us treating you like a kid, so to say, that’s merely us reminding you that you’ll always be Luke to us. That nothing’s changed.”

The more she spoke, the more Luke understood. “That…makes perfect sense, actually.”

“Why would I treat my _twin brother_ like a kid, huh?” Leia nudged him in the ribs. “That’d be hypocritical of me, wouldn’t it?”

“I guess. Can I ask you guys for a favor though?”

“Sure.”

“Please tell me your problems? I feel so left out when you don’t.”

Han put one arm around him. “Will do, kid. Man. Whatever.”

Luke laughed, putting his own arms around the two of them. Leia wasn’t far behind, and for a while they just sat there holding each other like the messed up, but loving family that they were.

“I feel a little silly now,” Luke eventually admitted, breaking the silence that had taken over.

“Don’t,” Leia told him. “No one blames you.”

But Luke couldn’t help it, and Han could clearly see it in his face. “Hey, stop it. Leia, he doesn’t listen to you.”

“Oh, dear. I should do something about it. Do you think the method I use on you when you’re annoying will work?”

“Possibly. It’d be worth a shot.”

“Guys, I’m right her- gaha!”

Luke should’ve seen this coming. He’d seen Leia execute this sort of treatment on Han countless of times lately, and he got her back every single time. It had been a miracle he hadn’t been pulled into it earlier, really. Yet as their fingers started prodding over his upper body he couldn’t help but let out a surprised yelp between his uncontrollable laughter. It had been a long time since they’d done this to him, after all.

“Wait, nohohoho,” he choked out, trapped between them and their evil hands. “Dohohon’t!”

“Can’t have you sulking about this, can we?” Leia said, and Luke could tell that she was grinning.

It didn’t take long until he slid down the boulder and ended up as a giggly heap on the ground, and fortunately they took pity of him and let him go.

“You’re mean,” he managed to say as he gulped down air, having become ridiculously out of breath way too quickly.

“It’s not our fault you’re so ticklish, kid. Man. Kid-man.”

“Can you stop being annoying?” he asked as he sat up.

Han gasped dramatically and caught Leia’s gaze. “He called me annoying!”

Leia’s smirk was mischievous. “Well, he’s not _wrong_.”

“Oh, that’s it.”

As he watched the two of them horse around, knowing full well he would be forced to participate very soon, Luke couldn’t help but wonder how he’d thought that they’d seen him as the child.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
